Bloody Hell
by Accio Harry Potter
Summary: One-shot, HPxRWxGW, Ron’s POV, rated M, incest, smut, lemon, all the good stuff. This story definitely contains slash. Don’t like, don’t read. This is my first ever fanfic, so be nice and please review!


One-shot, HPxRWxGW, Ron's POV, rated M, incest, smut, lemon, all the good stuff. This story definitely contains slash. Don't like, don't read. This is my first ever fanfic, so be nice! 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is all the wonderful J.K. Rowling's goodness!

**Bloody Hell**

I was exhausted! We had just played our arses off against Ravenclaw, and it paid off because we actually won! I felt really good, because I had made a lot of really great saves. I had been practically mobbed by people with their congratulations on the way out, so it took me a while to get to the locker room. I thought I would be the last one to enter. When I finally got there, it looked like it was empty. I decided to hit the showers. I pulled off all of my clothes and wrapped a towel around my waist. Then, I walked into the showers. Harry was still in there, and he was sitting down on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. His head was down, and he was shaking. His hands were on his forehead. I could tell that his scar was hurting him again, and as much as I wanted to comfort him, I knew that he would probably just lash out at me. He'd been doing that a lot lately. I decided to leave, but he looked up at me. His face was all red.

"Oh, um, fuck Ron. I uh, just don't feel good," he mumbled.

"It's your scar again, isn't it," I said.

"Yeah. It sucks, but I'll be fine."

"Oh, well I was just about to take a shower, but if you want me to leave…"

"No, um, it's okay. I was just about to finish mine," he said.

Harry was my best friend, but this was sufficiently awkward. He stood up and got under one of the shower heads. I took my towel off and got under another one. I loved taking hot showers. They made it feel like everything else was just melting away, until the only things left in the world were me and the hot water. I opened my eyes to find the soap, and I caught a glimpse of Harry. His back was towards me, with water trickling down his sculpted muscles. My eyes traveled lower, to his tight, toned arse. He looked so good. Oh my God! What was I doing? He's my best mate and I should not be thinking of him this way. Fuck, I was starting to get a boner. This was definitely not good. I needed to leave. Well, maybe just one more look. I turned around to find that Harry was staring at me. His face turned red, and I was sure mine did too. Like me, he had a hard on.

"I wasn't…" He started to mumble as he stepped closer to me.

Without even thinking, I kissed him full on the lips, and he kissed me back. We were frantic. He ran his hands through my hair and bit down on my lip so hard that it drew blood. He licked the blood off with his tongue. We were both so hard, that it was painful. But then, he pulled away.

"Ron, what are we doing?"

"I, um, I don't know."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No."

"Me neither."

He pulled me in and kissed me again. The water from the shower was pounding down on us, but we hardly noticed it. The shower was beginning to fill with steam. Harry started kissing my neck, and then he moved lower, to my chest, where he began to plant kisses. He then began to stoke my hard cock lightly with his hand. It was killing me.

"Fuck, Harry, harder!" I practically screamed. He smirked, but then began to stoke me harder and faster. I let out a moan each time he pumped me. I could tell that I was close.

"Harry, gonna, gonna, ahhhhhh!"

I came hard, covering both of our chests with my seed, but it was quickly washed away by the water. I could tell that Harry needed relief by the way he was grinding his hard erection against my leg. I decided to go down on him. I wanted to taste him. I kissed him deeply on the mouth, than knelt down in front of him. I grabbed his massive erection, causing him to buck his hips. I was about to put him in my mouth, when I heard something.

"Bloody fucking hell."

I turned around, and saw George with a towel around his waist.

"We were just…" Harry stammered. There wasn't much he could say, I mean, I was kneeled in front of him with his erection still in my hand. Once I realized this, I quickly let go. We were so busted. George had this look strange look on his face, and then he dropped his towel onto the floor. To my surprise, he had a massive hard on, and even though he was my brother, he looked delicious. He stepped forward and kissed Harry, and then turned to me. He leaned in, hesitated for a second, but then finally kissed me too. He then went and stood behind Harry and started kissing the back of his neck. I went back to what I was doing. I knelt in front of Harry again and grabbed his extremely hard erection. I took him into my mouth and swirled my tongue around his head. Harry let out a deep yelp. It appeared that George had put himself into Harry's tight, virgin hole. George began thrusting harder into Harry, in turn causing Harry's hips to buck forward. I moved my head up and down his shaft with the rhythm, teasing him with my tongue. Then I began to massage the underside of his cock. I knew that it would feel amazing. It wasn't long before Harry came into my mouth in deep spurts. I swallowed every drop. He tasted sweet, like crystallized pineapple. I licked my lips and then stood up to kiss him so that he could taste himself. George was still thrusting hard into Harry's tight arse, and then he called out Harry's name loudly as he came inside of him. I was still kissing Harry when I heard another voice. I turned around and saw Fred standing there with a towel around his waist.

"Bloody fucking hell!"

He had a strange look on his face, and then he dropped his towel. He had a huge erection. I sighed. Here we go again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Please review! I'm new to writing fics, so reviews would be very helpful! Also does anyone think i should maybe write a sequel,maybe with some twincest?I havent decided if i should or not so Let me know. Thanks!


End file.
